Sushi Melting
by sproutofjane
Summary: Lonely housewives want to do desperate things to each other. FemSlash.
1. Chapter 1

This is a slash story. Maybe a two shot.

Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. Twisting it up is all mine to blame.

"Goodbye honey, go save the world, I love you." I nuzzled into his ear as Carlisle kissed my cheek just like he had every morning before he left for work. I rolled back over and pulled the fluffy comforter over my head. I wasn't sleeping of course; I just didn't want to face my day. It would only mean more of the same old things I had become so bored with. Don't get me wrong, I have a grand life, all I ever wanted, more than I deserve and more than most could ever dream of. But the mundane routine had begun to wear on me. The kids were bickering and banging down the hall on their way to school. Sure, that was repetitive for them, too, but at least they had the spontaneity of young hormones running around them in their classes. I was faced with what? Laundry? More dusting a house that never got dust? There was only so much satisfaction in getting out animal blood out of denim for the thousandth time.

I shuffled over to my desk that looked out on to the hills and opened my laptop instead seeing what distractions I might find. I remembered I needed to list some free furniture we were replacing but kept my cursor hovering over the personal ad section of the online newspaper. In a moment of curiosity, I clicked on it. I began browsing through the pathetic lust and tried to find something legitimate. This one sounded like such a fun one. Real mother, lonely, looking for friend with benefits. Sounds promising. I let the rebellion build up in me a little too much as I quickly typed a reply and hit the send button without another glance. Satisfied for the moment, I closed my laptop and began my mental chore list.

It was midday when my pocket buzzed notifying me of the waiting email. I checked the email from my phone, probably a little too eagerly. But no one was here to see me do it. She stated,

"_Thanks for the reply. Sounds like we have some things in common. I'd like to hear more if you would. Exchange pics please? ~ S" _

I smiled to myself as I typed a response and included a pic of my face showing a partial silhouette draped by my hair. I was glad to get another email from her before the family was home. I audibly giggled at how she pointed out how opposite we were based on the comments we shared about our daily lives and past experiences. She loved to be outside, I loved to be indoors. She worked with handicapped children, I worked with books. She enjoyed racing her quad; I enjoyed riding my vampire husband. She included her pic at the end and I concluded that we must meet.

We continued to exchange through texting and instant messaging over the next few days and agreed to meet on her lunch break later in the week for coffee in town. She was a little nervous having not been with many women. I teased her that I had and not to worry, I wouldn't chicken out on her. No woman deserves to be stood up. I picked up some sushi on the way thinking she wouldn't have much time to eat if she was meeting with me, which resulted in her having to send me a text as I was parking the car.

_"You're late."_ I juggled the things in my hands and replied.

_"But oh so well worth it."_

We smiled warmly as our eyes met for the first time in person. But when she stepped in front of me to pay for our orders and I got the full texture of her voice, I knew it was pretty much sealed that I had found a new friend to take away the loneliness and boredom of my life. I played with the chopsticks at my teeth to keep my mouth from saying more than I should, but the conversation went very well and was over entirely too quickly. I stood to hug her as she made her way back to work. Nice. So soft. Genuine.

It wasn't until I sat down with a big sigh that I realized what I could be in for. My stomach seemed to be full of butterflies or caffeine and it took me a while to calm down. I replayed the things she had said in my mind. She said, "…cozy up on the couch and curl up with Coach. I'll make it all better." And my tired heart almost squeezed in my chest at the thought of how we were more alike than we thought and both needed each other more than ever. "Coach", I liked the sound of it in my mind. Perhaps it was a fantasy I had once upon a time after watching a movie about a Girls' Gym Coach. It just seemed more intimate than the public name everyone else would have known her by, Sue Clearwater.

We began to suggest our interest in having more to our new friendship as the weekend came, and we continued texting to the complete cluelessness of our families around us. It wasn't until late one night we got to flirting and my boldness took over that I wondered if I had gotten out of hand. Carlisle was already sated and had returned to his paperwork. I laid there in the night air and wrote her a story sentence by sentence of what it would be like if she had a dream about me and her riding her quad, getting muddy and having a shower together. She urged me on in her responses and when I was finished, she replied simply.

_ "When can I see you again?"_


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

I hugged the kids goodbye and told them I'd see them later tonight since I was planning on going in to Port Angeles to look through some new samples at the design store later this afternoon. Carlisle was already gone for his shift. I'd probably be back before he was and he'd never even know I'd been gone. He's been so busy lately, so distracted. He always had some cases that drew him in and gripped his compassion so that he could think of nothing else.

I admit my stomach was a little nervous. I was anxious to see her again. I really wanted to touch her and knew she wanted to be touched. I could sense it coming off of her when we met and she had shared with me how lonely she was since her husband died. I decided to go out for a quick run.

I had plenty of experience playing with flesh when I'd first been changed. Carlisle had encouraged me to work with it, learn it, master it. But lust still got in my way from time to time. Bloodlust would make me rush and I'd feel disappointed that I hadn't enjoyed it fully; disrespected the gift it had given me somehow. I didn't want to go too far today. I ran out to the field of wildflowers and slowed to a walk as I gathered a few of the long stems, lavender and orange. I thought maybe she would enjoy these.

I sat back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on my skin as it peeked between the clouds. In my stillness I noticed small movement under the base of a nearby tree. Surely a family of rabbits. I started to dismiss it because it wouldn't be enough to satisfy, more trouble than they're worth, really. But I reached my hand into the burrow anyway. My fingers curled around a tiny, furry, frantic heartbeat and I pulled the soft fur to my bare neck. It was still with shock. The sensation of my fingers pushing through the hair aroused me. It reminded me of something, something oh so sweet. I felt my mouth creep into a delicious grin and pulled the white heartbeat to my mouth and bit. One sip and it was over. I quickly set it aside, reached in the burrow for another and bit and swallowed. Another.

Another.

Another!

I dragged my hand over the slightly wet pile of fur beside me and allowed myself a deep breath. I loved the feel of it under my palm. It was the way it should feel. The way a woman should feel. I reached my other hand into my pants and slid my fingers right over my pubic bone, through my light hair and into my ready waiting slit. I leaned my head back against the tree and massaged my ache. I let out a whimpering moan I didn't realize I was holding in. I knew exactly how to bring myself to a quick release, back and forth, up and down, dipping and plunging and repeating a pattern. I squeezed my other hand through the wet fur next to me, mentally comparing it to the wet flesh I was holding my pants. A few more quick thrusts as I pressed my palm against my clit and I yelled out a frustrated scream as I came. Frustrated that the bloody rabbit fur was not like a woman's pussy. Frustrated that the rabbits were a measly excuse for a meal; that I had destroyed a whole family for my lust. Frustrated that Carlisle hadn't been giving me the right attention. Frustrated that even if he did, it wasn't the attention that I wanted. Frustrated that I was the one rubbing myself off when I wanted a soft woman between my legs and myself between hers. And then I smiled.

I was ready.

I might be too soon to expect all that, but I had a woman who would be waiting for me in just a few short hours. Maybe not today, but quite possibly soon, we could both very well have what we wanted. I licked my hands clean of my juice and the rabbit blood and rubbed them on the earth before I picked up the bunch of flowers and headed home.

I pulled up to the park on the reservation and saw her in the distance sitting on a blanket under a tree. I walked up and she rose. up. She had a couple of bottles of water and book. Her shoes were kicked off to the side and she stood bare in the grass. "_Sensitive toes_," I thought to myself. "_Nice._" And I smiled a bit more.

"Hey woman." I smiled as she rose up. I reached out to hug her, holding her close a little too long as I kissed her cheek. _Discretion_, I reminded myself.

"Hi yourself."

"Waiting long?"

She nodded her head yes, "No."

"I have to go pee." She stated matter of factly and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the building.

We stood in the cinder-block brick bathroom as she washed her hands after coming out of the stall. I leaned against the wall. She tossed the wet paper towel into the can and I quickly reached for her hips and pulled her to me. She felt so good against me. Stomach to stomach, her full breasts touching against mine felt so good, soft, warm. If I was cold, she didn't notice or seem to care. She was staring playfully into my eyes and smiled. So I gently leaned in and kissed her directly on the lips, so full, so sweet and tender. I pulled back a little to judge her response. She gripped her fingers into the belt loops of my jeans and pulled herself into me and kissed me more firmly. I gladly took her in, pressing here, pressing there, tasting, testing. She let her tongue out just a little to touch my lips. I swallowed deeply and let her in. The feel of her tongue in my mouth made the heat rise from between my legs. I let my hands drift from her hips, up her sides and over her breasts. She inhaled a bit, but I felt her smile on my lips. I smiled back and palmed against her. I closed my eyes with my lips against hers and playfully nibbled at her without using my teeth. I sucked at her bottom lip a little and she let out the most pleasant sound. Just as she released her grip on my hips and started to slide her hands to my breasts, I heard the sound of a car door close outside. I pulled back and exhaled. Cockblocked. The kids on the res must be out of school by now. She sighed knowingly. Wordlessly, we adjusted our clothes and walked back out to the blanket. We sat for a while and chatted, pretending like nothing had ever happened in that cold, brick bathroom, while the sun moved across the sky.

I released a big sigh and stood. She agreed she had to go, too. Her daughter would only watch her son just so long before she threatened to kill him. I laughed a little and hugged her goodbye. We held each other perhaps a little too long.

I smiled ridiculously as I sang loudly to the car radio on the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This story contains Mature Adult Content. Slash. If you no likey, click the back key. Thanks.

_I released a big sigh and stood. She agreed she had to go, too. Her daughter would only watch her son just so long before she threatened to kill him. I laughed a little and hugged her goodbye. We held each other perhaps a little too long._

_I smiled ridiculously as I sang loudly to the car radio on the way home._

~~CH 3 Take me for a ride~~

All week passed with us sending only a few texts back and forth. She said that the football season was well underway with her kids and that she was filling in an Assistant Coaching position. I wanted so badly to tell her I had my own coaching position for her to fill, but kept my distance because she seemed distracted and perhaps a little tired. I didn't want to seem over anxious, but I was thinking of her.

It had been a while since I had been with a woman. And last time, Carlisle was with me, so this felt different. I felt like…like I was getting away with something; like this was something of my very own, something to keep for myself. As a mother, I share so much of my life, my identity with them. And even still, their lives do not belong to me. I will always treasure my adopted children, though I have not birthed them. I call my home my own, I've touched every surface, every cabinet, every piece of furniture, that I've placed specifically to my design, but even that, I share. Carlisle knew every secret about me, we'd shared everything over the near-century of our marriage. But I wanted one secret, one treasure, to call my own.

The weekend was approaching and I got a message from "Coach", as I began to call her in my mind. She said the kids had this coming week off from school and a "bye" of some sort from sports, so they would staying down the coast at her sister's house to visit with cousins. My unbeating heart raced for a moment as I contemplated my reply. She beat me to it.

"I'll be all alone. What_ ever_ shall I do?"

"Would you allow me the honor of your company?" I replied.

"I would love to have you. But please, allow _me_ to entertain _you_."

_Oh so she wants to play, does she? Bring it on_.

"It would be _my_ pleasure. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking I could have you out to my place for a picnic. Perhaps I could take you for a ride on my quad."

_Oh fuck yes. She wants to get muddy. _

"If you're going to take me for a ride, then at least allow me to…"

I mentally scolded myself as I searched for a playful metaphor. _Stuff your pie hole, feed you finger food, spread some jelly on your-_

"…bring the picnic lunch." I safely completed.

We agreed to meet on Monday, thinking it would be quieter for the both of us while others were busy at their workday. My weekend whittled away painfully. The family decided to take a hunting trip towards the Northern Boarder. Emmett said he and Rosalie had found a lot of elk passing through with traces of mountain lions tracking them. Carlisle felt obligated to make an event out of it for all of us. Emmett and Rose pleaded time away at the cottage since they already fed on this plan. Edward started off ahead of us, teasing with Jasper and Alice over who would find it first. Carlisle and I ran behind them all, playfully reaching for contact between us. He was touching at my sides and reaching for my hand as we sped through the trees. I could tell he wanted to be with me. In my mind, I was already somewhere else. I grumpily thought at him, 'too little too late, buster.', but of course, just smiled at him sweetly and took his hand. We found the tracks clear as day, like Emmett had said. Edward and Jasper had hunted down the two mountain lions and the rest of us had our fill of elk until we were glutted. Edward agreed to bury the kills for us to get out some of his pent up energy and Jasper and Alice were already strolling eastwards.

Carlisle led me towards a thick patch in the forest where the treetops blocked out much of the light. The floor was covered in dense overgrown ferns that were near as tall as my waist. In a wisp of a breath, he swept me against him and laid me down on the damp forest floor. He looked down at me with his charming grin. His piercing blue eyes always had me under his spell, but today I was resistant against his power. I know he expected me to melt under him and when I didn't, he said,

"Aw love, I know I've been busy, you aren't mad at me are you?" I exhaled heavily.

"Not mad. You know I respect your work and our space. I'm here when you need me Carlisle, always."

His expression softened and then burned in almost one breath. He pressed his hips into me and leaned his mouth onto my neck insistently. I could practically taste his lust in the air. He pushed his hands to mine. Clasping our fingers together, he pinned me to the earth, then sliding them down, he suggested we wriggle off our clothes. And there on the damp ferns I opened myself up to him and gladly held him as he ravaged me, unleashing his love upon me. I let a tear escape over my guilt, and quickly wiped it away before he could see. This man, this perfect creature, loved me more than anything. He would die for me, kill for me, create a family for me that I could never have had on my own. And here I was betraying his trust because I wanted something for my own treasure box, something I felt he couldn't give me…or wouldn't let me keep if he knew about it.

But that was just it. No matter how much I love Carlisle and no matter how much he could give me, simply stated, he still could not give me what I desired, what I felt incomplete without. He could never be a woman. He would never have her curves, her soft flesh, her sensitive touch. I inhaled my confidence and exhaled my love on him. The part of me that was reserved for him and only him. Stashing aside my own feelings for a private time. And my time would come, soon, although it felt like not soon enough.

She stepped out of the shower in only a towel. Her wet hair was dripping down her bare shoulders. I paused when I saw her, my jaw practically agape around the strawberry I was sampling.

I arrived at her house late Monday morning after my family had left the house for the day. I walked up the mountain to the stream earlier that morning and caught one of the most beautiful salmon I had seen in quite some time. I waited patiently with my bare legs in the river, like a stone that was meant to live there. I willed it to me; destiny drawing it right into my waiting hands. Back in my kitchen on my stone countertop, I worked carefully, creating my professional, edible art, and packing it away meticulously for our picnic.

Finally, it was time. She heard me pull up in the Mercedes and was waiting for me on her porch when I stepped out in my leather riding pants.

"Hot." She called out feigning nonchalance. "Looks like you're ready."

"Woman, you have no idea." I suggestively returned her greeting.

She met me on the bottom step and I cupped her cheek and planted a cool kiss on her full lips. She took my basket from me.

"Let me just put this in the fridge and I can take you for a ride." I nodded, watching her ass retreat inside the house.

I was just about to go in search of her. I heard her before I saw her, while I was standing on her porch studying the view of her lot at the edge of the trees. The quad pulled around the side of the house. She stopped long enough to unclasp the extra helmet from the back. I stood still, taking in the sight of her. She was clad in riding pants and long sleeved riding top. I had no idea what that kind of gear was called, but fuck if I cared, it was sexy. Somehow I thought it probably wasn't portrayed like that in the manly sporting goods stores, but they should consider a new advertising campaign with rough women in it, like her. When my eyes travelled down to her boots, she teasingly called out, "Stop eye fucking me and get on with it!" I chuckled and grabbed the helmet, pulling it tightly, needlessly, onto my head and straddled the seat behind her. I bit my lip to contain the groan within me. Something about the sound of my leather pants against her leather seat made me instantly wet. She reached for my hands and pulled them to hold on to her around her middle. I scooted my thighs into her ass as close as I could and we both allowed the joyful groan to escape our mouths then. Laughing and squealing a little as she revved the throttle and we took off.

We rode through the forest mercilessly. She followed a trail they had no doubt created over time of riding out here. It was gorgeous scenery here on the res. We couldn't hear each other over the engine, but it was like the ancient, massive trunks of trees were whispering to us, laughing with us. Over the path, in and out of dips, over crushed, deceased trees, small boulders, and through the mud we rode fearlessly. Oh dear earth, the mud. It flew up at us as we sped and spun. I was thankful for the helmet after all. It's why bikers don't smile, they don't want bugs in their teeth. But the mud was delicious in its own right. It splashed against us and the bike victoriously.

When we pulled back around her house and parked in the shed, we climbed off the quad and looked at each other. My chest was heaving, taking her in with each increased breath. _Damn she looks fuckable_. Her gear clung to her in all the right places, and the front of her was covered in mud. My grin raised at the corner of my mouth and she began to laugh at me. I missed it. "What?" I asked. She reigned in her laughter and managed, "I'm covered and you're completely clean!" I looked down and sure enough, she had managed to take the brunt of our mud bath from the front, having completely shielded me from the barrage. We made our way into her cabin-style home from the back door and kicked off our boots in the laundry room/mud room.

As I was looking around, taking in her Santa Fe decorating theme, she begged a moment to clean up. I nodded still looking around. I heard the water running in her bathroom and I felt my stomach clench. I became indecisive for a moment.

_Is she showering? Should I join her? She's been so suggestive, but I'm not sure exactly what she wants and I don't want to be presumptuous or rush her. _

I decided things were going so well, that I wouldn't push my luck just yet. I found a large throw blanket on the back of her couch and spread it over her living room rug, then headed to the kitchen to retrieve my picnic basket from her fridge. I had just finished laying out our lunch display, plucking a strawberry to make sure it was perfect when I looked up. Her feet were padding over the wood floor into the room and I heard a drop of water hit the floor. She was…wet.

My eyes travelled down her plump body, over her smooth legs, to her pedicured feet and all the way back up to her eyes, which were blushing at my ogling at her. I waved my hand at the blanket I spread out under me. I had carefully displayed the picnic lunch I had prepared especially for her. Fresh berries, cheese and bread and hand rolled salmon sushi, that I had learned to do all on my own. I gulped the bite of strawberry, audibly swallowing, as I reached down and grabbed a flute of champagne and held it out to her. She took the glass in her hand and held it up to me. I reached down quickly and grabbed my own glass and held it up to her. We clinked our flutes gently together, toasting wordlessly and tipping the drinks back down our throats.

She sank to the floor on the picnic blanket and I lowered myself down, lounging beside her. She plucked a blackberry and a small chunk of cheese simultaneously popped them in her mouth. I watched her chew as her eyes closed. "Mmmm." She muttered happily. She reached down for a bite of Salmon sushi.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Mmhm. A specialty of mine." I nodded back to her.

She raised the bite to her lips and I watched her intently. My mouth watered as she placed the delicate meat over her lips. Her mouth closed over it slowly. And I knew it. I knew the look on her face. She closed her eyes again, tilting her head back ever so slightly. A sound so intimate escaped her from deep inside, "Uuunnghhh. Oh Esme. This is divine!"

"You like?" I asked playfully.

"Do I _like_?" she replied sarcastically. "Esme, I love. It's indescribable. It's like…like…fleshly butter melting on my tongue."

I nodded, smiling widely. _She gets it. She totally gets it. _

Being immortal had completely removed my need for human food, but that hadn't stopped my taste buds from enjoying it from time to time. Of course, I'd always have to manually remove it from me later, but it was a necessary inconvenience. It was worth it for the feel of sushi melting on my tongue, because when I couldn't be with a woman, I could taste that fleshly butter and remember what it feels like to have a heavenly clit pulsing and melting under the power of my tongue. There was nothing like burying my head between a woman's legs for mutual pleasure, but raw salmon was pretty damn close.

The sound of her pushing plates out of the way between us was what shook me out of my daydreaming. She leaned in and I welcomed her full lips against mine. The taste of sweet and salty was still lingering there as I licked slightly at her bottom lip. She moaned into my mouth a little and I smiled. Her eyes smiled back at me. I leaned into her kiss and she reached out to my hip, gripping the leather and pulling me closer. I gladly scooched towards her towel-clad body. She grabbed my hand, swirling her thumb over my fingers.

"Your hands are so smooth, like baby skin." She jealously whispered. I smiled and shrugged slightly.

She'd never understand that not only did I not do manual labor, but even if I had, my immortal skin would never tire like hers. I didn't want to offend her. I _liked_ the feel of her rough hands against me. They proved that she was a hard worker, and I longed to feel what she could do with them. She pulled my hand up to her breast and pressed me into the terrycloth. I took it as permission, but I asked anyway.

"Is this okay?" I asked as I palmed and squeezed at her through the towel.

"Mhm." She nodded. I kissed her again and began to untuck the towel from under her arm.

"And how about this?" I asked as let my lips travel down her neck and my hand travel over her bare round skin.

"Yes please." She uttered carefully. I kissed my way over her tanned skin and wrapped my fingers around her large breast. The towel fell away and I smiled at the sight. "Woman, you are so beautiful." I said to her.

"Please." I heard her whisper. I let my tongue out and flicked her nipple. Her breath caught. I brought my mouth down completely on her making the contact she'd been asking for. Oh sushi gods, did she feel good under my touch, on my tongue. Her hips leaned forward into me.

_What's that kitty? Are you sure you want to play?_ I wasn't sure if it was involuntary or not. So I suckled at her more sincerely, bringing her nipple to the desired tightness. She released her clenched grip my leather hip and slid her hand over my ass. With a tight and clear grasp, she grabbed my ass cheek and pulled me into her groin. She felt so good against me. Her warm naked flesh heated me over my clothes. The position on our sides was not conducive enough for the friction I was sure we were both looking for. I pushed at her shoulder and lifted my knee a little and she effectively took my hint to roll onto her back. I released my mouth from her with a 'pop' and smiled at her. She smiled playfully back.

"Okay?" I asked again. "Oh yeah." She replied and pulled me onto her.

I carefully crawled my knees over her and between her legs. I pressed my hips against hers and her hands went straight into my hair, pulling me back down to her lips. God her lips were soft. I could spend several days right here, nothing else, and just drip like an engorged lactator. I allowed her hands to travel over me, discover me. She drifted over my shoulders and down my chest. She tugged at the buttons on my shirt and I pushed myself up slightly, causing my hips to press into her more. She groaned a little and quickly opened my shirt. Her grin widened, pleasantly surprised to find my pert girls waiting for her bra-lessly. Hey, one of the perks of immortalitity's victory over gravity. She pushed my indigo dress shirt over my shoulders and slid her work-worn palms over my chest. My nipples responded to her, rewarding her touch. I leaned down and kissed her needy lips again. She grabbed at the edges of my shirt, pulling me against her. Our breasts thrillingly pressed against each other. She kissed and nipped at my mouth and tongue playfully and I willingly obliged. Her hands eagerly travelled down my sides and when she reached the top of my pants, she tried to slide in and reach for my button.

I froze for half a second. She paused questioningly. I looked her in the eye and said, "uh-uh. I'm here for you today." "but—" She began to protest, when I kissed her again, then spoke, "I said it would be my pleasure, so let me please you." She moaned out a whimper. I wiggled my hips a little lower on her and she reflexively pulled her knees up around me. I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips against her bare chest taking her nipple into my mouth again. Carefully propped on my elbow, I groped at her other breast, rolling her nipple between my fingertip and thumb. She rewarded me with the most pleasant moan.

"Is this okay?" I needlessly asked for continuance. "Oh yes." She insisted, hands winding through my hair.

I shifted my weight, firmly grinding my hips into her heat. She breathed heavily and lifted her hips into mine in response. I quickly shoved my hand between us, my palm cupped completely over sex.

"How about this?" I asked as I pressed my fingers against her ready wetness.

"Please baby, Please fuck me!" she cried out to me. And that was what I needed to hear.

I slid my hand through her trimmed wet hair and between her thick lips. I wanted to clench a grip on her flesh like a golden map of Tasmania, but I gently pressed my middle finger side to side over her clit. She bucked and I went faster. She pulled my head to her cleavage and grunted at me. "More! Harder!" She yelled. I leveled my hips into her, pressing my palm against her now swollen nub and easing my fingers into her pussy. She moaned again, the most gratifying sound. I thrust more purposefully, my leather seam line the only thing between my clit and the knuckles on the back of my hand. I ground into her, soaking myself thoroughly to the sounds of her moaning. She scratched her nails against my scalp, pulling me into her.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" She pleaded out. I banged into her rhythmically, her thighs opened fully to me as her body clenched and her back arched. She screamed out to the heavens and closed her eyes tightly. She was so gorgeous in that moment, I wanted to freeze it for time and carry it with me in a locket. But I couldn't hold onto it. It was too good. I let go and let my own orgasm came crashing down onto her, pressing into her with almost a sob. I convulsed slightly over her and she pulled her arms around me, squeezing me against her until I stilled. We heaved our naked sweaty chests together until we caught our breath.

She was petting my damp hair away from my face when I looked up at her. She kissed my forehead and smiled blissfully.

"Oh Esme, that was…"

"Mmhm." I cut her off. I saw the look in her eye and I didn't want to go there. She was totally blissed out. I carefully lifted myself and hovered above her, lowering myself slightly to kiss her tenderly and fully. I kissed down her chest and over each breast reverently. Then I pulled her towel and wrapped it over the top of her so she wouldn't be cold, or exposed as I lifted myself completely off of her. I sat back and started to pull on and button my blouse.

I peeked up at her and our eyes met as she was watching me, calculating the situation. I smirked at her playfully, "Thank you." She chuckled. I reached out towards the tray and grabbed a bite of the now slightly warm salmon and popped it into my mouth. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself and she chuckled again. I plucked a strawberry and held it to her lips, watching her take a bite, juice flowing over her tongue.

_Next time_, I thought to myself and she replied "Mmhm". _Did I just say that out loud?_ I smiled and shook my head as I rose up.

"I hate to rush off, I really did have a great time today. Thanks for the ride, Coach." She laughed loudly at my nick-name for her. I walked to the back door, pulling on my muddy boots and closing the door behind me. As I was driving away, I realized I'd left my picnic basket there, but shook it off thinking of it as a token and an excuse to come back again soon.

When I pulled in the drive, Carlisle's car was already there. _He's home early_. I thought to myself. My heart beat increasing and pounding against my chest wall unrealistically.

He opened the front door to greet me. "Hi, darling." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. I gave him a quick peck and pulled back.

"You're home early, is everything ok?"

"Yes, of course, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just sitting at work and couldn't concentrate, because all my notes kept drawing me back to thoughts of you and ferns. I thought I'd meet you for a little afternoon—Esme, what's that smell? Have you been eating fish?"

"Mm. Mmhm." I unconsciously replied.

"Why?" I didn't answer, seeing suspicion on his face, knowing guilt was creeping up on mine. "And why are you in muddy leather?...sexy muddy leather? Esme, what's going on here."

I looked up at him, knowing he could see right through me. I gulped audibly and looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

A/N: Reviews are better than sushi. Be gentle, but honest, it's my lezzy lemon cherry pop. Thanks.


End file.
